


You need someone (to fuck it out of you)

by warmwilby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, LMAO i’m never making anything 2 chapters again, M/M, Slight Choking, Swearing, degradation kink, mans fucks him dumb, maybe a cock will help, some sexual tension ig, sorry update took so long parents are going through divorce arc, they fuck in chap 2 but it’s 5am i wanna post later, tombur brain go brrrr, tommy is a hyperactive fucker, uhhh praise kink i guess kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmwilby/pseuds/warmwilby
Summary: “and how would you do that, wil? just by being my superior?” tommy chuckled, scooting closer to wilbur again.the reciprocation was all wilbur needed.“maybe, tommy, you just need someone to fuck it out of you.”or, tommys an annoying little shit who needs to be dicked down.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 55
Kudos: 485





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be two chapters pog?? i wanna try it out and see how it feels vs one longer chapter. i’ll post chap 2 later but it’s 5:35 am and i’m very tired. 
> 
> yada yada, antis dni. or do bc i get off to that shit owooga

“y'know tommy, you really shouldn’t talk to your elders like that,” wilbur chuckled, “your superiors.”

tommy glanced away from the TV to wilbur, who was sat on the other end of the couch. he’s visiting the older man for the weekend, his parents being out of town and having nothing better to do. tommy practically invited himself over, but wilbur had no complaints. seeing the younger was a pleasure, and wilbur would be a fool to deny himself that. 

“you may be older, but i’ve got more subscribers, bitch,” tommy laughed, staring into wilbur’s eyes. “you ain’t no superior.” brown met blue, and the brunette couldn’t ignore the warm feeling blooming in his chest at the sight of the twinkle in the younger’s eyes. 

this boy. this talented, funny, charming, wise beyond his years boy. with a gleam in his eyes, and no one to shut him up. 

wilbur wanted to  _ ruin _ him. 

the blond looked away, still having not broken eye contact. he repressed the familiar feeling of heat rising to his cheeks. a common occurrence around wilbur, especially as of late. the older male seemed to have this affect on tommy. seemed to know just the right things to make him falter, make him pause, make him stutter. 

tommy couldn’t get enough of it. enough of  _ him _ . 

it’s not like he’d ever admit it, of course. for tommy it was enough to just have wilbur’s attention in the first place. to have the occasional praise when he’s congratulated on another milestone, or the more frequent teasing that came with harsh delivery.

“oh but tommy,” wilbur began, leaning in towards the shorter to draw his attention back, “it’s not how many subscribers you’ve got, it’s what you do with them and how you interact.”

“sure, wilbur,” tommy smirked, “but i’m above that. big man like me, only thing i’ll be  _ doing  _ is your mum.” an obnoxious tommyinnit laugh followed. 

wilbur paused. let the joke sit. 

he continued to look at tommy, watching the boy grow embarrassed when the joke didn’t land. the younger shifted in his seat, trying to get more comfortable, and in doing so scooted closer to wilbur. 

with the few inches closer, the pink dusting on tommy’s face was more obvious. wilbur hadn’t even done anything, and he’d already had such an affect on the boy. sometimes tommy was just too fucking easy. but wilbur wanted to see just  _ how  _ easy. 

“do you ever shut up, tommyinnit?” wilbur reached for the remote which had ended up against tommy’s thigh. he grabbed it slowly, deliberately, watching how the younger would react. bringing it away from tommy, he brushed his fingers against the soft skin of his thighs exposed by his shorts. 

tommy shivered at the sensation, not prepared for it. usually he was prepared for wilbur’s snarky comments, even hopefully anticipating them. he was satisfied with the previous question from wilbur, but the thigh graze added another layer he wasn’t expecting. but one he enjoyed nonetheless. 

“haven’t really got a reason to shut up, wil.” he snarked back, wanting to rile the other up more. 

neither noticed, but somehow during the remote grab they had inched closer, both now almost breathing each other’s air. the brunette placed a hand on tommy’s thigh, more so feeling than seeing him release a soft breath in response. for once tommy didn’t know what to say. 

wilbur glanced down to tommy’s lips, and said what he hoped would give him his desired outcome;  _ ruining  _ tommy. 

“maybe i should give you one, then.” wil abruptly pulled back, putting distance between the two. if he were to have tommy, tommy would need to contribute as well. 

the blond subconsciously chased his touch, leaning forward slightly as wilbur retreated. he took a second to reply, a little distracted by the heat pooling low in his stomach. 

“and how would you do that, wil? just by being my  _ superior _ ?” tommy chuckled, scooting closer to wilbur again. 

the reciprocation was all wilbur needed. 

“maybe, tommy, you just need someone to  _ fuck it out of you _ .” 

the younger sat stunned, mind buzzing with thoughts of ‘oh god please’, and ‘shit i’m hard’, and ‘fucking finally’. this is what tommy wanted, but would never admit to it. this is what tommy deserved. 

“yeah, wil? maybe i do.” tommy leaned in, and wilbur placed a hand in the shorter’s soft hair. the blonde whimpered at that, leaning into the touch. “is that someone gonna be you, though?” 

wilbur groaned, harshly pulling tommy in for a kiss. the boy was inexperienced, but not stupid, and quickly matched the older man. parting their bruising kiss, he growled out, “it fucking better be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna improve my writing skills and hopefully it’ll show through the progress of my fics :)
> 
> thoughts?? constructive criticism always appreciated and if ur gonna hate pls be clever about it <3
> 
> i’ll try to get out chapter 2 within the next few days, maybe tomorrow or the day after.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur fucks him stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update took so long, i was incarcerated on two counts of arson /j
> 
> no for reals sorry i’ve been putting this off bc of school also my parents are getting divorced pog

“it fucking better be.”

  
  


grabbing tommy by the waist, wilbur maneuvered them so that the shorter was flat on his back against the couch. there wasn’t much space, but if the desperate grinding on wilbur’s thigh was anything to go by, they were both too far gone to make it to the bedroom. 

“gonna take you apart,” wil whispered into tommy’s neck, kissing down it. his warm breath sent a shiver through the boy's body. “gonna  _ ruin  _ you, and you’re gonna love it.”

“o-oh yeah?” tommy started, trying to keep his face passive despite his body’s reactions. he wasn't gonna give into wilbur so easily. “what makes you think that?” 

“maybe the fact that you’re  _ quivering  _ beneath me.” wilbur's voice was pitched lower, almost gravelly. tommy had never heard it this way, and god he couldn’t get enough of it. 

tommy keened at that, actually fucking keened. wilbur held back a moan at the blonde’s obscene noises. 

the older trailed his long fingers across tommy’s torso, admiring his lithe frame. tommy was so pretty, so pretty for  _ him _ . wilbur pressed his fingers into the boy’s hips, hoping to leave bruises. the reaction he got took his breath away. 

“ngh, wilbur if you don’t touch me right fucking now i’m gonna lose it.” tommy whined, grabbing onto wilburs shirt and pulling him back up so that they were face to face. their hot breath mingled as they paused, staring into each other’s eyes. wilbur’s were rich and fiery, holding something back; whilst tommy’s were sharp and icey, pleading for something more. 

and who would wilbur be to deny tommy’s request?

the older brought their lips together in a searing kiss, and tommy melted into it. he moved his hand from wilbur’s shirt into brunette hair, and lightly pulled. wilbur pressed harder against tommy, bringing their bodies flush together. 

the younger had kissed people before, (a girl in primary school, and tubbo once as a dare) but it had never been like this. had never been all teeth, hot and chilling at the same time, all  _ moremoremore _ . it was all things it shouldn’t have been. 

but tommy couldn’t get enough of it, and wilbur seemed more than happy to oblige. 

“what do you want, tommy?” wilbur panted into his mouth. he pulled back to take his shirt off, and reached for the hem of tommy’s. “i need to hear you say what you want.”

“please wil i-,” tommy started in a whisper, “i want you.”

“hmm, what was that toms?” wilbur teased, taking tommy’s shirt off as well. the man ran his long fingers over tommy’s bare chest, admiring him. he was pale in a way that was almost endearing, and wilbur’s chest bloomed with fondness and the sight of a freckle just below tommy’s right nipple. “i didn’t quite hear you, speak up.”

wilbur did hear him, he just wanted it to be said again. he wanted to pull words from this boy that no one else had ever heard. he wanted high keens and dragged out moans; enough of them to make tommy’s voice hoarse. he wanted to see this boy ruined. 

“i said- i said i want  _ you _ , dumbass.” the blonde admitted, face blossoming with pink. wilbur watched as the rose color spread down his neck, down his chest. he was fucking beautiful. 

“well obviously tommy, or else you wouldn’t be rutting against me like a bitch in heat.” wil moved on from tommy’s chest down to his jeans, reaching for the zipper. he looked to tommy, making eye contact with the piercing blue. “be more specific. can i take these off?” 

“yeah, off.” the younger nodded vigorously. he didn’t even know what he wanted, too many thoughts racing through his head;  _ how’ve i never noticed how hot wil is before, _ and  _ fuck his leg against me feels good want more need more _ , and  _ need him in me nownownow _ . “in me wil, need you inside.” tommy whimpered out, his jeans finally off and only his pants remaining. less clothing made the friction of rutting against wilbur’s thigh that much more intense, but it still wasn’t enough. 

the older tossed aside tommy’s jeans and placed his hands on the boy’s waist, pinning him to the couch. “patience tommy.” wilbur scolded. 

the condescending tone and slight frown that wilbur wore made a hot feeling settle in tommy’s stomach, causing him to squirm. 

wilbur took notice of tommy’s reaction, and wasn’t surprised at how needy the boy was being. “fucking hell tommy, you really need this dont you?”

and maybe it was the harshness, or the smirk on the mans face, or both, but tommy was too far gone to hold anything back. 

“wilbur, put your dick in me right this second or i might just cry.” the boy whined out, covering his crimson face with his arm. 

the thought of tommy crying sent a shiver down wilburs spine, but he decided now wasn’t the time. no matter how pretty the blonde would look crying on his cock. 

by now both the males were stripped down, and wilbur reached for his trousers on the ground for the lube he carried on him.

“gonna fuck you so good, tommy,” wilbur began, warming the lube in his hands. he spread tommy’s legs apart, admiring the view beneath him. “maybe my cock will finally get you to settle down.” the man grinned, anticipating what the smaller would look like writhing on him. 

“yes wilbur, ye- yes please just need it now,” tommy whined, tired of waiting.

“okay toms, gonna prep you, yeah? it’ll make this easier.” the taller warned. 

with a nod from the blonde, wilbur spread the lube onto his fingers, trailing them down to his hole. wil slowly inserted one digit, stealing a glance upwards to tommy’s face. the boy’s face was scrunched up in a mix of pleasure and pain, wanting more but disliking the foreign feeling. 

wil pulled his finger out and in, adding another one. tommy slowly relaxed and granted wilbur easier access. with a scissoring motion, tommy whimpered with a squirmed. 

he seemed to enjoy it, but wil knew it’d get even better once he found the younger’s spot. he crooked his finger on an inward motion, and tommy’s back arched. he let out a high keen, and wilbur needed his dick inside him. now. 

“gonna fuck you dumb, tommy.” wilbur began whilst lining up to tommy’s entrance. the blonde felt the head at his hole and braced himself. “relax, tom.” the elder scolded. 

the smaller instantly relaxed at the heat coursing through him from the harsh tone wilbur used. 

the brunette slowly pushed himself in, making sure not to hurt the boy. just because he wanted to see him completely wrecked and crying on his cock, it didn’t mean he wanted to bring harm to him. 

he stilled once he was finally bottomed out, looking at tommy beneath him. “you alright?”

“yeah i just- just give me a second.” tommy answered. the blonde took a breath and gave the go ahead, “mkay wil, move please.” 

it was like nothing tommy had ever felt. yeah, he had messed around in the pass with himself, but never with someone else. especially someone as big as wilbur. the gentle rock of the mans hips into him was glorious. he felt so full, so right, finally sated. 

“more wil, faster, i need more.” he whined out, the slow pace not being enough for him. 

“tsk, tommy.” wilbur stilled, wanting the boy to listen to him. “what do you say?”

tommy blushed a shade darker than he already was, and pushed aside his embarrassment. “please, wilby, please fuck me. f-faster please.”

wilbur groaned at the nickname, tommy so perfect. “fuck, call me that again.” he began to pick up the pace, rocking into the boy beneath him faster. he trailed his hand up to tommy’s throat and held it there, not applying pressure. 

“wilby, hng, feels good,” tommy keened, “shit, yes y-yes!” his eyes were shut in ecstasy, a familiar warm feeling pooling in his stomach. 

“you look so good toms, so good on my cock.” wilbur singsonged. he shifted slightly to the left and thrust in again, and tommy arched his back. 

“ahh! again, please do that again, ah ah!” tommy clutched onto wilbur’s shoulder, his only anchor. the boy felt like he was on cloud nine and the mans shoulder was the only thing keeping him grounded. 

“fuck tommy, you look so pretty. such a pretty little slut, all for me.” wilbur rambled, rhythm faltering for a moment. “fucking you stupid, like a good little whore.”

tommy keened, tightening around wilbur. he could tell he was getting close, his stomach tensing. 

“wil i- gonna cum, ‘m gonna-“ he dug his nails into wilbur, teetering on the edge. 

wilbur kept up his brutal pace, finally applying pressure with his hand he kept on tommy’s neck. “do it, toms. cum for me, cum on my cock.”

“ah, ah, hng!” tommy’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, body arching. he tightened impossibly more so on wilbur. white strands shot from his cock, all over his stomach. his vision was whited out, and lightheaded from being choked. 

“fuck- tommy,” the sight of the blonde and him clenching on his cock was enough for wilbur, and he followed tommy. he came deep inside the boy, slowly pulling himself out and watching the cum drip from his hole. 

he looked up to tommy from his dick, and saw the boy had a grin in his face. he lay limp, blissed out. 

“you okay, toms?” the younger gave no response, high with ecstasy. “shit, maybe i really did fuck it out of you.”

“fucked me dumb, wilby.” came a slow and dopey response. he pulled wilbur towards him, and put his head in the mans neck. “thanks wil, needed that.”

“maybe i should shut you up more often, tommy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no proofread ignore grammar/spelling it’s 3:40 am i have school in a few hours i want to perish promptly. pls leave comments for me to wake up to🙏🏻
> 
> also sorry this isn’t like, coherent. at all. i wrote the first chapter in a day and then the second chapter took me like a month to write i’d write three sentences every other day and then two paragraphs twice a week sooo. i don’t even remember what the first chapter was about uh :) pog through the pain ig


End file.
